


Make a military sortie

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Nothing is quite what it seems, This is a DeVere 221 after all, Unrequited Crush, perhaps, unless it is, with a bit of a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine until that bloody man turned up at a crime scene.</p><p>A 221B fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a military sortie

She’s a professional police officer, dedicated to her career. At training college she wasn’t joking when she told her colleagues that she intended to be Chief Superintendent by the age of forty.

Her job is everything to her. She barely has a social life; she doesn’t even want to be friends with her colleagues. She only pretends to be sociable because they might be useful to her.

And then that bloody man turned up at a crime scene. He hadn’t been invited, he had no official role, and he looked past her as if she didn’t exist ... but from the moment she saw him he took her breath away.

She wishes he would turn up more often – and hates it when he does. Her eyes are constantly drawn to those damned suits he wears – expensive, sophisticated, tight-fitting ... almost _too_ tight-fitting sometimes. _Nobody_ should look that desirable in a suit.

She tries to hate him, tries to pretend that he is totally irrelevant to her, but there’s something so attractive about his aloofness and his smug superiority. He seems dangerous and strong, and she _wants_ that danger and that strength. She wants _him_.

She’ll get over it. She _has_ to get over it.

She’ll be fine ... just as soon as she can get over this annoying crush on Sherlock Holmes’ big brother.

* * *

Author’s Note: 

*shrugs*. _I_ dunno. I think the plotbunny was having a moment of, “What combination of characters have you not seen before?” I’ve no doubt there _must_ be some Sally/Mycroft fics out there somewhere but they’ve not come across my radar.

The reason for the title of this story? Go and type _’definition of sally’_ into Google ...

Because no way could I simply call it ‘Sally’. That would have been _far_ too easy!


End file.
